transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Protectorate of Nations
History Founding The Protectorate was founded sometime in the 2020's by the wealthy aristocrat, Richter Shiro. With Mr. Shiro's charisma and resources, he was able to recruit followers from all over the world. Their goals were supposedly altruistic, but their large arsenal of exo-suits--the designs for which had been stolen from the EDC--made many apprehensive about the organization. Nevertheless, operating from a secret base in Korea, the Protectorate used its exo-suits to assist disaster victims and perform other good deeds. They even thwarted some Decepticon attacks. Their true goal, however, was to unite the Earth under their banner, and force all of the Cybertronians off of the planet forever. To do this, Richter Shiro and his advisors believed that they would have to eliminate and replace the EDC and the UN. Declaration of War Their peaceful facade soon crumbled away. Richter Shiro decided to relinquish military command of the Protectorate to the former Militant officer, Emily Briar, sister to EDC Commander Michael Briar. Soon after assuming command of the Protectorate, Emily Briar invited the members of the UN to a special conference, where she would make an announcement regarding the Protectorate. During the conference, many UN member states split away from the organization. China, India, Pakistan, and many Middle Eastern nations switched sides for the Protectorate. Russia left the UN as well, but did not join the Protectorate. However, Russia still lent its support to the group and was henceforth considered an unofficial member. All attempts by UN negotiators to prevent the split failed, and, heeding the warnings of Protectorate leaders, everyone present was evacuated from the UN plaza. The UN building then fell under attack from Protectorate exo-suits, and a fierce battle ensued as the Autobots and EDC joined forces to repel them. While they eventually succeeded, the UN plaza was left in ruins and needed months of repair. After their declaration of war, the Protectorate went on a rampage throughout the world, conquering Israel, Japan, and even the state of Florida. To protect themselves from Decepticon interference, the Protectorate agreed to a cease-fire with them, and, especially in the light of increasingly brutal raids by the renegade robots, this helped reassure the Protectorate's members that joining their organization was a wise course of action. The Autobots wished to support the EDC, but Rodimus Prime ordered against it. He reasoned, at the time, that their mandate was to force the Decepticons off of Earth, not to kill humans or fight their wars for them. Outbreaks in violence still occasionally flared up between the Autobots and the Protectorate, however. Defeat Despite their incredible gains against the EDC, which included occupying half the world, the Protectorate eventually sealed its own fate. Enraged at Autobot interference in their efforts, the Protectorate officer Cao Nao proposed to his superiors a plan to punish the robots and draw them into a trap. After this plan received approval from Colonel Thaddeus Cero, Protectorate scientist Compton Xabat was directed to set the plan into motion by selecting a willing Carbombyan soldier, Abu Nizzal, to be its catalyst. He surgically implanted an explosive composed from organic compounds inside of the Carbombyan, and designed to be easily set off by a sharp, physical impact to the explosive. Then, he asked the Carbombyan government to falsely declare, on behalf of the other Middle Eastern nations, that they would all be returning to the UN as full members. A diplomatic meeting was scheduled in Autobot City so that the Carbombyans could officially declare their decision, and they sent Abu Nizzal as their "representative." The Autobots oversaw the event as diplomats mingled, but when the time came for Abu Nizzal to make his declaration, he instead mocked the assembled guests and stated that the Protectorate's members would never surrender to the UN. Abu Nizzal activated the bomb inside his body with a blow to his own stomach, and while the Autobots could not prevent its detonation, their combined efforts did save the lives of all of the guests. Compton Xabat then mocked the Autobots over general broadband frequencies, revealing that he was the architect of the plan. Shocked at the horrific attack by the Protectorate, Rodimus Prime, realizing that his previous inaction caused more loss of life than it had prevented, ordered a full-scale assault on Tokyo, the most heavily fortified section of the Protectorate's territory. This was part of Cao Nao's plan, in fact. Due to Compton Xabat's research on Transformer psychology, Cao Nao believed that the Autobots, due to their "limited programming," would always refrain from harming a human, even if it cost them their lives. He was wrong. The Autobots decimated the Protectorate exo-suits in Tokyo, and many of their pilots were severely injured or even killed by the ferocious Autobot counterattack. Ultra Magnus himself administered a righteous beatdown to Compton Xabat's exo-suit, and nearly even succeeding in beating the snarkiness out of him. However, Xabat eventually escaped along with a few of his men, and, with the Protectorate routed and recieving no promise of support from the Decepticons, Japan was effectively liberated. After this disastrous incident, General Emily Briar and Colonel Thaddeus Cero abruptly vanished, perhaps because they anticipated what would happen next. Dissolution The Decepticons observed the Battle of Tokyo with disdain, and realized that the Protectorate would not be able to hold on to its vast territory after losing so many of its forces to the Autobots. In addition, the Decepticons were in general wary of their "alliance" with the fleshlings and wanted to be rid of them. Soundwave also believed that the Protectorate would surrender to the UN very soon, and, desiring to inflict as much damage to their member states as possible before they returned to the fold, he organized a strike team of Decepticons to attack their headquarters in P'yongyang. The Decepticon attack took the Protectorate completely by surprise and the battle went badly straight away, especially since a powerful Decepticon Pretender shell was being used against them. But the battle went from bad to even worse once Trypticon fell upon the city, and gleefully set himself to annihilating everything that didn't have a little purple face on it. Cao Nao, now a General and the Supreme Commander of the Protectorate, was assassinated by the Pretender suit-wearing Warmonger. Most of Cao Nao's command staff, and the pilot Dante Rodders, were also killed. The destruction happened so quickly and was so complete that Autobot reinforcements failed to arrive in time before the Decepticons returned to their territory. Aftermath The Protectorate ceased to be a functioning entity after that battle. The UN began the work of reevaluating those countries for membership, a process which would likely take years. History books would from then on tell the tale of the Protectorate, of how it rose to the top like a brilliant shining star, but then collapsed just as quickly under the weight of its own hubris. As for Compton Xabat, he is still roaming the world, perfecting his inventions in the hopes that one day he will devise something that will grant him his revenge against the robots. Notes *Despite disseminating propaganda to the contrary, Protectorate leaders never trusted the Decepticons and planned from the beginning to turn on them when they were no longer useful. The problem was that the Decepticons have a lot more experience in the field of treachery. *If you weren't around for the whole Protectorate business, you should probably count yourself lucky. The event caused a lot more grief for the playerbase than it was really worth. **In fact, the whole thing should serve as a warning to future staffers at 2k5 not to become so enamored of their own projects that they fail to see the problems caused by them, or the mounting list of complaints. **It wasn't all bad. But yeah, it was mostly bad. At least it's over! Logs * Chinese Cheating - With the Decepticons unable to raid most of the world due to a deal with the Protectorate, Blueshift and Fulcrum develop a cunning plan! *Human Sensitivity Training - Soundwave enlists Tuxedo to help train the Decepticons on how to treat humans as if the Decepticons really, truly respect them. *Human Sensitivity Training pt 2 - Soundwave tries desperately to train several of the most idiotic Decepticons on how best to treat their human "allies," and the results are catastrophic. Category:Factions Category:Protectorate Category:Bad Ideas Category:2028